The Strange Series of Uneventful Events
by Skittles vs. MnMs
Summary: Bella hears strange noises coming from the woods and decides to find out exactly what that noise is. What she finds will not only change her life, but will change her world.
1. Strange Meetings

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!

* * *

The night was cold, and I swear I could hear someone groaning in the distance. I knew my parents wouldn't care if I found out what it was; so I did. I grab my coat and head outside to start my mini-adventure.

Almost at once I realize it was coming from inside the woods. I honestly was very scared. Not for the obvious reasons though. The reasons being: it is pitch-black outside, and it was about eleven thirty.

Actually what I was scared of is who might be out there, what that person was doing in the woods and most importantly if they were in pain.

When I finally reach the woods I come to a stop. I am wondering if I should actually go into the woods, or if I should use the tiny bit of common sense I have and go back to my house.

Well considering I only have a _tiny_ bit of sense I decided not to do the latter. So I decided to go into the woods. After a few minutes of tripping, stumbling and tumbling I come across a clearing. The groaning was so loud here, yet now it was more like screaming and yelling. It honestly was very scary.

I somehow manage to find my way to the person and in the little light I have, I can see that_ he_ is bleeding excessively. I was trying to find his neck to see if his pulse was still somewhat steady. As soon as I touched his neck, he started screaming bloody murder. It was a scream of pure agony.

I honestly couldn't leave him here and sadly I left my phone in the house, so... no 911 tonight. So of course I did the only thing I could think of doing at that time; I stayed there, in the woods, with _him_.

The only thing I could do was sit there and watch him, his agonized facial expressions, everything. At this point I couldn't even tell what he looked like because there was so much blood. I honestly don't know how I did it but eventually I fell asleep. I had, maybe the worst or possibly the best dream last night that I have ever had.

* * *

"_I missed you, so much." I couldn't help but smile and reply. _

"_I missed you too." _

_I look around me. I am in a beautiful meadow full of roses and wildflowers of just about every kind. It was truly an amazing sight to see and at that time I felt like the luckiest person in the world to be here. _

_I look back to the strange person sitting next to me. I had no idea who he was, but I felt as if I had known him my whole life. There was something about him I just couldn't place. Maybe it was the fact the he had the most beautiful golden honey eyes I had ever seen. Or maybe it was because he was slowly evaporating. Wait What!_

_The unidentified person next to me was slowly drifting off in the wind. It scared me. It saddened me. It confused me how the most beautiful and wonderful person was literally Drifting. Away. From. Me._

_The split second before he totally disappeared he let out a scream that any person could hear and say that he was in pain. Internally or externally really didn't matter._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't understand the dream and at this moment I don't think I want to understand it. I look next to me and find a deathly quiet person. I honestly thought he was dead, but I notice his eyes are squeezing and unsqeezing.

I crawled over to him and touched his face. I tried to wipe away some of the blood, resulting in me getting a very gross looking hand. But surprisingly I didn't care. I just wipe it on my shorts and continue wiping until I uncover a very scratched yet handsome face.

I think back to my dream and am shocked to realize that his face strangely looks almost equal to the person in my dream. So much that it scares me. I'm not normally one to see the future like some people claim they can.

The person, I realize, has a very buff body. Almost as if he used to go to the gym everyday. I use past tense words because I honestly don't think he will even have a chance of living, and if he does he will probably have emotional and physical scars. I honestly hope that if he were to die, he would die in a more peaceful state.

He starts to stir and I find a gnarly looking tree and sit in between its roots so that if he wakes he is not frightened. He all of a sudden is standing, though it all looked like a big blur. Once he is standing I take notice that his body has a scary look to it. Not only his body but even his eyes have a hungry look to them.

Suddenly he starts taking in his surroundings, then for some strange reason holds his throat and then he growled, he seriously growled. The noise made me gasp, therefore making my presence known.

He turns towards me and starts getting into some strange kind of crouch which scared me even more.

What happened next scared me so much I _almost_ fainted.

Two blurs have the person held against a tree. They too were growling and snarling and giving me the creeps. Being the idiot I am I decided to cry. I put my head in my hands and started sobbing, which was a stupid thing to do on my part. Next thing I knew I had two people or whatever they were come over to me.

One was a pixie-like girl who had with her a guy that looked like someone ran over his puppy.

"Hello, my name is Alice and this is my husband Jasper. And you might be….?"

"Umm, yeah, my name is Isabella but call me Bella." Why I was telling them confused me. I mean heck, I didn't even know them.

The guy, Jasper was looking at me strangely. Almost like I have done or said something wrong. I finally just lost it for a reason I didn't even know.

"Jeez! Would you please quit staring at me like I'm an idiot or something! I am tired and am about to lose it, so _**please **_Leave. Me. Alone!"

Jasper looked sort of amused at the moment which only made me angrier. He suddenly looked like he was about to puke. It was gross.

"Alice! Jasper! We need your help over here. What on Earth are you two doing over there anyways." A guy who looked like he should be in his mid-twenties yelled from across the clearing.

Then it seemed as if he finally saw me, and his eyes widened. He started jogging over and I thought to myself 'seriously are they going to all start coming over here?'

"Alice, Jasper go and help your siblings."

They looked kind of hesitant.

"Now!"

And they were gone in a blink of an eye.

Now it was just me and the newcomer.

"You need to come and calm him down... now would be a good time to do so as well. Staying in the woods alone with a newborn vampire! Jeez-"

"You just said newborn and vampire in the same sentence. There is no such things as vamps you know. You, a grown man still believes in vampires. HA!"

He looked at me in confusion for a moment and then he looked as if he just told one of the most imporant secrects in the history of secrets.

"Carlisle! Come on we need back up! We have to kill him! He's too strong!" Jasper called from the other side of the field.

"You aren't killing anybody as far as I'm concerned!"

I just _had_ to butt in! I wasn't and am not going to let someone human or not kill another person whether they're human or not. It's just not happening.

"We are killing him whether you like it or not so get over it!" I was surprised to see that a some blond chick had the guy pinned against the tree.

I got so angry that I was about to go all kinds of crazy on her. But instead I just look away to find _another_ guy close beside her. He was glaring at me. I think he thought I was scared of him. As if.

I now just look at the _whole_ family. There were six of them in all. There was one lady who looks like she would have a kind face but I couldn't tell because it was scrunched up in some sort of growl or something. What is it with this family and growling? Next we have Alice, Jasper, I'm guessing Carlisle, th blond chick and last, some bronze headed dude. Great.

Everyone now was trying to pin him against a tree so I am left alone to let my thoughts wander and one of the things I thought was: 'What in the world is going on here?' Normally my questions don't go unanswered so I wasn't about to let some freaks be an exception to that.

"What in the world in going on here?" I had to yell a little because they were half-way acroos the field from me.

"Didn't Carlisle explain to you earlier about that?"

"No he didn't. And first of all I don't even know who this 'Carlisle' is. And also, why do you have him pinned against the tree?" I pointed to the tree.

"That is Carlisle," Alice pionted to the mid twenties blond I talked to earlier."And we have him pinned against the tree because he was trying to eat you." Alice explained.

"First of all, HE WASN'T TRYING TO EAT ME! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! AND YOU GUYS ARE SICK! WHO PRETENDS TO BE VAMPS? IT'S INHUMANE AND GROSS!" I think I got a few more things than intended off my chest.

I notice the blond chick and the guy pinned against the tree were having a coversation. The guy was looking frustated.

"OH MY GOD! I WASN'T TRYING TO EAT THE CHICK! JEEZ! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CREEPS? SOMETHING OBVIOSLY! NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME GO? I'LL PROVE TO YOU I WON'T 'EAT' HER!"

"I say you listen to tree guy. He isn't going to eat me. And if you guys don't I might just go aroung telling people how sick you all are."

"Are you blackmailing us?" Jasper asked.

"Why of course I am. It's fun, you should try it sometime."

I think I heard a "hmmph".

I could see that they were all having some kind of private conversation. they finally seemed to have made up their minds.

"Okay, Bella we'll let him go on one condition. He goes, you come back with us." Alice said.

I definatley wasn't expecting that-at all.

"Okay. Let him go first. Then I'll go."

"Fine. Rosalie, let him down." Oh so the blonde does have a name.

Once he was on the ground. He looked at me then looked back and forth from me to the creeps.

All of a sudden he starts blurring towards me and next thing I know I'm off the ground and flying through the forrest.


	2. Getting Somewhere

BPOV

To say I'm scared would be a lie. Because truthfully, I'm kind of well I personally don't know how I'm feeling.

First I witnessed someone growl, like _really_ growl, second I met this weird family who thought they were vamps and pretended to be vamps, third I've been taken to another part of wherever we were by some person who I earlier called tree-guy.

This is obviously not your usual day.

* * *

As quick as I was picked up, I was put down, only this time in a different part of the forest, which is practically impossible if you think about it.

"Are you okay?" I was surprised to hear his voice since not even ten minutes ago he was on the ground covered in blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little confused, but nonetheless, fine." I answered him truthfully since, quite frankly I wasn't scared. I just had a lot of questions. So I asked.

"Um… back there… well, what exactly was that? I mean you growled and then they showed up and… what did they mean by the whole 'you were trying to eat me' thing?"

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me, I mean you were there all night, I thought you knew what was happening. I didn't mean to growl or anything it just, well I don't know, slipped out. It scared me as much as it scared you. Those people or whatever, I don't know them, and I'm guessing you don't know them either. And I can assure you, I was not trying to eat you. Do you have anymore questions? Cause I got a few for you."

"No, I don't have any more questions." I answered.

"Okay numero uno (number one I think), how did you find me?"

"You were screaming and yelling last night so I walked through the woods to find where it was coming from and I found you."

"Number two, why did you stay with me all night?"

"Because truthfully I thought you were going to die, but since you weren't dying I thought I'd watch you until you looked like a human being again."

"Number three, who are you?"

"Isabella Swan, my friends call me Bella, so you can call me Bella. You?"

"Emmett McCarty, friends call me Emmett, so you can call me Emmett."

"Well Emmett, it is very nice to meet you."

"Likewise, though the circumstances being what they are I wish we could've met somewhere else Bella."

"Same here, but hey I got to get home so that my folks wont worry, would you like to accompany me?"

"I wish I could but I should probably do the same, but I could walk you out of the woods. What do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

_Sorry guys for all the dialogue but it's just what I came up with. _

* * *

(After the walk out of the woods)

"Thanks for walking me."

"No problem. Anytime."

"I'll see you some time again I guess okay?"

"Yeah, I appreciate last night and somewhat today."

"Forget about it."

I started walking backwards towards the direction of my house.

"See ya." I said

"See ya." He replied

With that I started walking to my house.

When I got there I walked straight upstairs to my bathroom and took a long warm much needed shower. I probably reeked of the woods.

When I finished my shower I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I didn't go to sleep though. I kept thinking about the boy I met in the woods; Emmett was his name, Emmett McCarty.

I remember the way he looked at me before he was pinned to the tree. He looked almost like a predator right before it jumps onto its target. It was terrifying. I also remember the color of his eyes.

They were blood red.

He was unnaturally beautiful.

I also noticed how when he spoke his teeth looked very sharp.

Maybe there are such things as vampires

_**Bang Bang Bang**_

Someone was banging on the door as if their lives depended on it.

I walked down the stairs while the person kept banging on my door.

"Hang on a second!" I yelled

I look through the peephole to see none other then Emmett on the other side.

I quickly open the door to see what he needs.

"May I come in?" he asked

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Nothing, just the fact that my mom called me a monster and kicked out of the house, but other than that everything's fine."

"Sorry. I was just asking. I didn't know."

"It's okay. But what about me scared her so much that she kicked me out? Do I look scary?"

"Not really, but have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I didn't see a need in looking at one, so no."

"I'll be right back then."

I left to go get a mirror out of the bathroom to show him his eyes.

"Here, look at your eyes."

"I don't see why I ha- ahhhh! Whets up with my eyes? T-there…red."

"I know. Why do you think your eyes are red like that?"

"I don't know, I haven't been bitten by any magic spiders lately or- what was that for?"

"This is serious; when things are serious you don't fool around. Got it?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to assualt people in order to get your point through. Jeez."

"Shut up. We need to think of possibilities. You haven't been bitten by any spiders or anything and you're probably not on drugs, though even if you were I wouldn't think it would change your eye color…"

I thought about how in that meadow all of those people's eyes were golden. Maybe they weren't kidding about the vamp thing. Maybe vamps were real.

"You remember how in the meadow all off their eyes were golden?"

"Yeah so what, maybe their wearing contacts."

"I don't they were, and remember how they were talking about vampires and stuff, well, maybe they weren't kidding."

"Bella, that's crazy, t-,"

"Think about it! Your teeth are sharper, your eyes are red, and I hate to say it but you're unnaturally beautiful, everything is there, just think about it."

"I just realized something; you called me beautiful, although I'd rather be handsome but-."

"Listen you big idiot! I am trying to help. If you don't like what I'm am suggesting than you need to leave. I don't feel like wasting my time if you're not going to listen. Okay?"

"Okay, there's only one way to figure out if that is indeed what I am; we need to find those jerks that were in the meadow."

* * *

Okay guys second chapter tell me how I did and tell me what I should do. And most importantly... REVIEW

peace

skittles


End file.
